Primer almuerzo familiarTOBIN Y DUQUE
by dreamscometrue22
Summary: Tobin y Duque son novios hace dos semanas. Pero cuando la familia de Tobin invita a Angie a almorzar en familia, ¿como actuarán ellos? ¿Cómo sigue su relación luego de catorce días? ONE SHOT. Del libro LET IT SNOW/NOCHES BLANCAS


**Primera cena familiar**

Hacia ya dos semanas desde que Duque y yo salíamos.

La verdad es que sí se habia hecho raro al principio. Quiero decir, fueron demasiados años siendo mejores amigos y de repente, en una Navidad, nos convertimos en pareja. Pero luego de varias citas, solos e incluso con JP, me fui dando cuenta de que la relacion era la misma; nos reíamos a carcajadas, Duque se burlaba de JP como siempre, él hacía esos comentarios que ponian en duda la sexualidad de ambos, etc. Los cambios que se habian producido habían sido cien por ciento para mejor.

Yo estaba feliz. Y enamorado.

Desperté a las once del sabado y bajé al comedor. Allí encontré a mi madre y a mi padre. Ambos estaban desayunando y hablando entre si.

\- Buenos días, cariño - me dijo ella.

\- Buenos días - dije, y les regalé a ambos una sonrisa mientras me frotaba un ojo.

\- Hoy haré mis famosas hamburguesas caseras, sé que te gustan- dijo mi madre y sonrió.

Vi a mi padre levantar la mirada del diario y sonreir hacia ella. Esas hamburguesas eran... eran el cielo. Podías comerte cuatro y seguir queriendo mas. Por eso las haciamos en grandes cantidades, y jamas sobraba ni una.

-¿De veras?- dije entusiasmado.

\- Si - dijo mi madre y se colocó su delantal para cocinar.

-¿Puedo invitar a Duque a almorzar? Ella es una gran fan de tus hamburguesas, mamá. - dije

Y no me habia dado cuenta hasta que hice ese comentario. Sí, les había dicho a mis padres que salía con Duque, pero nunca nos habian visto en _plan novios super amorosos_ y eso era algo nuevo para ellos. Por eso me ruborize cuando mis padres se lanzaron una sonrisita fugaz entre ellos.

Claro que Duque había almorzado mil veces en mi casa, con los chicos y mis padres, pero para ellos siempre habia sido _la amiga de Tobin,_ nunca _la novia de Tobin._

-¡Claro que sí! - sonrió mi padre - Dile que venga.

-Grandioso- dije, aún avergonzado y subi a mi habitación para buscar el movil.

Una vez allí, marqué el numero de Duque. Ella respondió al tercer o cuarto tono.

-¿Tu sabado no es alegre si no me llamas, verdad? - dijo apenas atendió.

\- No, no lo es - dije sonriendo, y sabía que ella tambien lo hacía.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? - preguntó.

-Bueno - dije - Yo solo queria avisarte que mi madre está cocinando sus famosas hamburguesas... Justo en este segundo.

No tardó ni siquiera un instante en responder gritando.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Tu mamá hizo sus hamburguesas? ¡Dios se me hace agua la boca!

\- Así es... Y estas invitada a comer, si quieres - dije

-¡¿Que si quiero?! ¿Es broma? Estaré allí en treinta minutos.

\- Lo sabía - dije sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- ¿Los chicos tambien van o...? - preguntó con timidez. Yo sabía que pensaba lo mismo que había pensado yo cuando les pregunte a mis padres si podia invitar a Duque.

\- Sólo tu - dije - Así que preparate para conocer a tus suegros, seguro les caes bien.

\- Ja ja ja - rió sarcastica - Nos vemos en un rato, tonto.

Y cortó la llamada.

Me vestí algo decente y baje. La cocina ya estaba impregnada con el fabuloso olor a haburguesas. Mi madre estaba metiendo su gloriosa creación al horno y mi padre colocaba las bebidas en el congelador.

-¿Angie viene? - preguntó mi padre.

Ellos no le decian Duque. Mi padre nunca había entendido muy bien por qué se lo decíamos y mi madre prefería llamarla por su nombre, lo que está bien ya que es un tipo de apodo privado en nuestro grupo.

\- Sep - dije y me senté en la mesa pretendiendo que miraba algo en el diario. No es como si quisiera demostrarles a mis padres que estaba algo nervioso. ¿Por qué no podía actuar como lo había hecho las cientos de veces que Duque había venido a comer a casa?

Mi madre sonrió, otra vez, y eso me hizo ruborizar, otra vez.

Luego de lo que habrán sido veinte minutos, escuché la bocina del auto de Duque.

Me paré a abrirle la puerta y cuando lo hice, ella estaba bajándose del coche.

Se había puesto unos jeans ajustados y una remera blanca suelta. En realidad se vestía así la mayoría de las veces. Y hasta hace dos semanas yo realmente no le daba mucha importancia a como se vestia, pero desde que era mi novia no podía evitar pensar que se veía preciosa cada vez que la veía, aunque fuera la misma Duque de siempre, a mi me gustaba cada vez mas.

Se acerco a mi sonriendo y me puso los brazos sobre los hombros.

\- Hola - me dijo, y me dió un beso.

\- Lindos jeans - le dije, y la hice ruboriza un poco.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero el olor a las hamburguesas llegaba desde la cocina y lo notó.

\- Realmente me quedaría contigo aquí afuera, pero esa comida es mas fuerte que yo - dijo y luego de darme otro beso, entró a la casa.

Cuando entramos, la mesa estaba casi del todo puesta, lo que daba a entender que la comida estaba lista.

\- Hola Angie - dijo mi madre sonriente, y la saludo con un beso.

\- Hola - saludó a mi madre y luego a mi padre, que volvía con una bandeja llena de ensalada - Dios, huele realmente bien.

\- Sabía que te gustaría - dijo mi madre, y llevó las hamburguesas a la mesa.

Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. Hablamos de todo en general, mi padre le preguntó a Duque como estaba su familia, a lo que ella contestó que estaban bien, y nos contó que sus padres viajarían junto con Jazzy, su perra, a Carolina del Norte la semana entrante para un concurso de mascotas. Dijo que le parecía algo tonto pero estaba agradecida de que no la llevaran con ellos.

A pesar de que estabamos sentados al lado, no nos pusimo en _plan novios super amorosos_ como quizá mis padres esperaban. Primero, porque sería algo raro con mis padres enfrente. Y segundo, porque no era algo que tengamos que hacer a cada segundo. Sí, cada vez que teníamos oportunidad ella me besaba, y cada vez que quería yo le pasaba los brazos por la cintura, pero aún así seguiamos siendo mejores amigos. Eso no había cambiado. Nos seguíamos contando todo y no teníamos verguenza uno con el otro. Por eso en este almuerzo las cosas iban igual que siempre.

Seguimos hablando un largo rato, hasta que, por supuesto, mi madre preguntó.

\- ¿Y cómo la han pasado en Navidad? - se dirigía mas a Duque - Tobin no me ha contado mucho del tema, sin contar lo del incidente con Carla y su rueda - me miró entornando los ojos.

Observé como Duque batallaba con varias respuestas. ¿Que debía contestarle? ¿Lo de la maratón de James Bond? Ella ya lo sabía, no preguntaba por eso. ¿Que le habían obsequiado sus padres? Tampoco. Por eso optó por una respuesta que podía tomarse de dintintas formas.

\- Bueno - dijo - Después de ir a mi casa y la perdida de neumatico de la pobre Carla, terminamos el maraton de James Bond y despues de eso fuimos al Starbucks. Tobin tenía que explorar ese terreno, ¿verdad? - me estaba mirando y quería que yo siga. Ja ja.

\- Si.. ehh... nunca había ido - dije. Pensé en la sesión de besos en las butacas violetas, y me di cuenta que Duque tambien la había recordado porque me miraba y sonreía. No iba a contarle eso a mis padres,así que se me ocurrió contar lo que vino despues. - En realidad pasó algo muy loco allí. Nos encontramos con Stuart, el de la escuela, que estaba con una chica. Y luego apareció Addie, que tambien va a la escuela y estaba buscando a un chico... -

Conté resumidamente la historia de cómo nos terminamos relacionando con Stuart y la chica del cerdito en una taza de té. Les conté quien era Jeb, aunque lo hice medio raro porque no podía decirles que lo habíamos cruzado en la Waffle House, porque ellos no sabían esa parte de la historia.

\- Así que fue una Navidad muy romantica, por lo que veo - dijo mirandonos.

Mi padre sonrió mirando su plato ya vacío, y supongo que nosotros también lo hicimos, porque fueron unos segundos muy vergonzosos.

\- Ayudaré a levantar la mesa - dije mientras me paraba, sobre todo para terminar con este rollo _madre y padre quieren saber acerca como su hijo consiguió novia_.

\- Está bien cariño, nosotros lo hacemos - dijo mi madre - Ustedes vayan a hacer algo.

-Aún nos queda una película de James Bond para mirar - dijo Duque, aunque no era verdad, pero supongo que lo hizo porque yo estaba parado en el medio del comedor y no sabía bien a donder ir.

\- Cierto - dije - vamos arriba.

Entones tomé a Duque de la mano para arrastrarla hacia las escaleras.

\- Han estado riquísimas - llegó a decirle a mi madre antes de desaparecer en la planta de arriba.

En mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en la cama y suspirar.

\- Bueno, ha sido bastante fácil escapar - dije

Duque se sentó en mi regazo y dejo las piernas colgando a un costado.

La besé, porque había estado deseando besarla en todo el almuerzo, y porque, como había pensando fuera de la Waffle House aquella noche, podría besarla por siempre sin cansarme.

Cuando nos separamos, Duque tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, y supuse que yo también.

\- ¿Crees que les caí bien? - preguntó, jugando.

\- No lo sé - contesté - Esperemos que te vuelvan a invitar.

Duque me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Me tomó la cara y me besó.


End file.
